Summer holidays
by passionrulesme
Summary: The gang go on holiday to florida- friendships are improved, unknown relationships surface, sheldon annoys the crap out of everyone and all in all everyone has a good time. Fluffy verging on T. Extra pairing: Sheldon x Leonard. Main pairing: Raj x Howard
1. Chapter 1

**So me and my friend Maddie (****merthergirl) decided to collaborate and write a big bang theory fic. She will do LeonardxSheldon and I'll do HowardxRaj. Hope you enjoy :D x**

At his mother's house Howard was packing his things for their trip. After convincing his mother that even if he did drown in the pool armbands would make no difference he resided to his room to complete his packing.

There was a knock at Howard's bedroom door. Assuming it was his mother trying to make him take a pair of extra woolly socks he became frustrated.

"I don't want your stupid socks ma! Just take them to your gym class to mop up your sweat with!" Howard yelled at the top of his lungs.

"No, it's me" a small timid voice responded faintly. Although the voice was barely audible Howard identified it as his boyfriend Raj. Delighted with his surprise appearance, Howard practically floated to the door with happiness and opened the door to see the shy Indian boy stood at his door, smiling cutely.

"Hey beautiful" Howard chirped as he draped his arms around his boyfriend around his now blushing boyfriends waist as he pulled him in for a slow kiss, their tongues danced in their mouths before becoming distracted by a ringing phone. Howard cracked a grin to his boyfriend then went to the bedside table to answer his mobile while Raj went in and made himself at home and sat on the foot of Howard's bed.

"Hello? Oh hey Sheldon. Yeah, I'm just packing. What do you mean; the flight doesn't leave until 10am tomorrow? Sheldon we have over 12 hours to go until our plane even lands just calm down" Howard sighed and slammed the phone back down before turning to Raj on the bed.

"Sheldon is panicking that we won't have enough time to catch the plane so he is suggesting that we leave now" Raj scoffed as Howard went over to sit beside him on his bed.

"So what are you doing here so early anyway?" How asked curiously, taking a hold of one of Raj's hands.

"What? Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend before we go off for a romantic holiday? Well, plus Sheldon" Raj stated, rolling his eyes at Sheldon's name as Howard giggled.

"Plus my sister has been bugging me to tell my parents about us" Raj admitted, avoiding Howards gaze.

"If you don't want to tell them because it's Howard I don't blame you!" Howard's mother screamed from the other side of the door.

"Have you been listening to us this entire time ma?" Howard exclaimed, his eyes darting from Raj to the door.

"Well who else is going to keep an eye on you two kids?" She retaliated from behind the safety of the door. Howard sighed loudly a wide smirk appeared on Raj's face.

"You're so cute when you're arguing with your mother" Raj remarked as he leant to the side to nudge his boyfriend and nestled into him.

"So are you finished packing?" Raj questioned as Howard began to stand back up and pull his suitcase closer to him.

"Just about, what about you?" Howard smiled, pressing a quick kiss on his puffed lips.

"Yeah, my bags are in the car, ready to go. I really can't wait for this, it'll be nice to get away from everything" Raj said as he fell backwards onto Howard's bed.

"Well apart from Sheldon, he's like my mother's foot odour, you can never escape it" Howard joked as Raj scrunched his face up in disgust.

"Yeah, I've noticed Sheldon can be a bit annoying at times" Raj said sitting back up to a kiss from his boyfriend.

"At times, that's sarcasm right?" They both chuckled and snuggled up close and fell back onto the bed and entangled their arms and legs betwixt each others like a bunch of vines tangled around a gate.


	2. Chapter 2

So, me and my friend Courtster wrote this story together. I write the first, she the second and so on and so forth. She wrote Haj and Howard while I wrote Sheldon and Leonard please enjoy.  
Basically the entire gang go on a very fun (and fluffy-slash) holiday! Though they might verge on T occasionally, this will mostly be cutesy stuff, I should think.  
Please enjoy, and review

"Have you started packing yet?" Penny asked, taking a bite of her new diet bar and grimacing, "Crap this bar is awful. Do you want it, Howard?"  
Howard smiled knowingly, "It has peanuts in it, doesn't it?"  
"Nooo…" Penny giggled strangely manically as Leonard sat back down, handing out the respective drinks and answered her question with a no, he hadn't started yet. But Sheldon had.  
"Should get started soon," Penny said, taking another bite of the bar- The boys ignored this- and, through the next mouthful, continued to speak, "Or it'll be a rush."  
"I know." Leonard said, "What about you then, have you been organised?"  
"Yes." Said Penny, looking immensely proud of herself, "I've packed all four suitcases-"  
"Four?" Leonard said, gaping.  
"Yeah." Penny smiled, as if she was waiting for one to agree with her, and say that four suitcases was a perfectly normal amount to bring. When no such words came from the three who sat around her, she rolled her eyes and began to explain, "You know, the essentials," she began ticking off her fingers, "Clothes, Shoes and accessories, swimsuits and beach towels plus makeup."  
"We're assuming toiletries are going in with the makeup?" Leonard asked.  
Penny looked at him as if he was crazy, "No, there's no room for that- they're going in my hand luggage, with my entertainment for the flight."  
The boys struggled to find an answer. It was then that Sheldon emerged, with a checklist, and addressed Leonard.  
"I still don't see why we can't take the train."  
"For the last time, Sheldon, it's almost a 2600 mile journey to Florida. If we took a train it would take 30 odd hours."  
"I like trains, Leonard."  
Leonard, staring at his flatmate as Sheldon stared meaningfully at him, pulled an exasperated face, "I don't care, we're taking a plane!"  
"But what if it crashes?" Sheldon asked, widening his eyes, "We'd die, Leonard."  
"The likeliness of a plane crashing is like a million times less than a train!" Leonard exclaimed.  
Howard, Raj and Penny watched, amused, as the fight continued.  
"Well go look it up then, Sheldon."  
"No. you go look it up." Sheldon hurried out the room, and Leonard turned back towards them, sighing.  
"He is… impossible 99% of the time, and difficult the remaining 1." Leonard said, more to himself than the others,  
Penny was about to remark that he shouldn't complain, he chose to live with him, but Leonard looked too exhausted. The holiday will be good for him, she thought. We'll visit a few water parks, the beaches, and maybe go to Disney land, like kids, and relax him. we could all use it, she thought, as Amy and Bernadette came in, and yawned in sync. Howard had black bags under his eyes- though that could just be his face, Penny thought, then scolded herself inwardly. Howard was her friend, she should be nicer to him- even in her head.  
Yes, this holiday was going to be great. What could go wrong?  
As she watched Howard try to show the others how many marbles he could fit in his mouth, Penny began to regret her asking.  
Everything could go wrong, she realised with some amusement.

That was the relatively short introductory chapter to Sheldon and Leonard! The next is Howard x Raj's introductory chapter, written by her, so if you like them too check that out

Please review, for both the stories, and I'll pass on any feedback for her


End file.
